Conventionally, as a vehicle test system, for example, there is known a test system that is adapted to connect a plurality of measuring devices to one measurement management apparatus, and make the measurement management apparatus collectively manage the measuring devices. Further, as disclosed in JPA 2005-49353, there is also a system that is adapted to provide an automatic test management apparatus above the management apparatus, and make the automatic test management apparatus determine a test schedule.